Rainbow of Emotions
by JanuaryLight
Summary: Chapter 5 up! More B/A-ish-ness!
1. Intro to a Rainbow

A/N: This is a basically pointless drabble-ish... thing. It's not even a story. It's not even directly related to CI. I don't even know why I'm posting this here...

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was an authoress named Kyasurin-chan. She loved Law and Order: CI. But, alas, the poor authoress was unable to obtain the rights to her desire. Thus, she must settle for remaining a Fan-Fiction authoress, and spend precious moments of her life typing long-winded disclaimers such as this.

* * *

**Rainbow of Emotions**

Red. A color that represents many things. A color of seduction, love, anger, hatred, and blood. Seduction, with its many victims. Love, like that held and hidden in the heart of the Major Case Squad's two best detectives. Anger, which provides motivation for committing horrendous acts of violence. Hatred, powerful with its relentlessness, and shocking with the terrors it could make one commit. Blood, the sight of which is all too familiar to the detectives of the Major Case Squad.

Orange. Representing enthusiasm, hope, and cheerfulness. Enthusiasm, such as that reflected in a certain detective's examination of a crime scene. Hope, which is what the detectives intend to bring to a victim's family (among other things). Cheerfulness, like that which said detectives experience in the days after a case is successfully solved.

Yellow. A color that represents a mix of different things. Joy, deceit, and cowardice. Joy, sharing so many similarities with cheerfulness. Deceit, as is often portrayed within a perpetrator. Cowardice, as is occasionally portrayed by some of the perpetrators.

Green. Color of envy, immaturity, and friendship. Envy, yet another emotion that sparks motivation for committing crimes. Immaturity, such as that showed by children, or a new cop. Friendship, like that shared by the aforementioned detectives.

Blue. Reflecting sadness, tranquility, and honesty. Sadness that is always felt by the families of the victims. Tranquility, something that the one doesn't ever seem to have enough of when conduction an investigation. Honesty, which the detectives don't often receive right away, even from the most inconspicuous witness.

Purple. Color of power, mystery, wisdom, and passion. Power, like that held by the Chief of Detectives, and other members of the brass. Mystery, like those that the aforesaid detectives work to solve everyday. Wisdom, such as that possessed by the educated and experienced. Passion, which serves as an effective motive for many a crime.

White. Representing cleanliness, innocence, and peace. Cleanliness, like the sterility of a hospital room. Innocence, too often shattered by the world's tragedies. Peace, something that is far too rare in this world.

Black. Color of evil, misfortune, strength. Evil, so often associated with criminals, especially murders. Misfortune, which is of too great an abundance in this world. Strength, such as that displayed by the detectives, even when faced with the most brutal of crimes.

* * *

A/N: I told you it was pointless... but if you want me to add more chapters to this, and maybe make an actual STORY about colors and emotions and LAO:CI, then please proceed to leave a review. Ideas and critisism are appreciated.


	2. Black

A/N: I'm going in reverse order, because LMR said I should…

A/N: I'm going in reverse order, because LMR said I should…

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I do, however, own a computer, and an account on FanFiction.

('Evil' is inspired by Nicole Wallace. Misfortune just comes from my mind, and Strength comes from Blindspot.)

**Black**

Evil- It's like a game to her. She feels no remorse. The people she steps on mean nothing as long as she gets what she wants. Perhaps she is aiming for a goal known by no one but her. Perhaps this is all a part of her plan to reach her final ambition. Or, perhaps, there is no point. No goal. No plan. Just the purposeless murder of those who trusted her. Only she will ever know.

Misfortune- That is the real cause of death. Wrong place, wrong time, and wrong facts all lead to the wrong person being killed. The killer didn't know their mistake until it was too late. You can't take back a murder; you can't bring back the dead. You can't fix a misfortune.

Strength- He wanted nothing more than to hold her, and tell her how afraid he had been. Afraid that she would be hurt, afraid for he alone and scared, afraid that they wouldn't find her in time, afraid that he would lose her, afraid that he would never get to tell her how he feels. He wanted tell how he felt while he had the chance. But he knew that this was not the time to talk to her about that. The last thing she need right now was him pouring his heart out to her. Right now, she needed him to just be there for her. And that is exactly what he was going to do. For so long, she had been the one to hold him together; no questions asked. Now the tables were turned, and he had to do the same for her.

A/N: One down, 7 more to go. I would have had this up sooner, but I had a competition, and that got me behind on work, and then there was more with the competition, and I missed more work, and… well, you get the picture. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

See that button down there? The one that says 'review'? Doesn't it look lonely? Why don't you press it and give it some company? Please? It's begging you.


	3. White

A/N: I'm going in reverse order, because LMR said I should…

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I had stuff to do, and I had trouble deciding what to write for 'Cleanliness'.

Disclaimer: I tried to steal Law and Order: CI, but the room they kept the deed in was dark… and I accidentally grabbed this disclaimer instead.

('Innocence' in inspired by Siren Call.)

**White**

Cleanliness- The best time to be there is at night. Everyone else has already gone home, so the room is peacefully silent. Flipping on the light, you can clearly survey the room. Every surface has been made to gleam. Every tool no doubt sanitized to a bacteria and germ-free perfection. This is probably one of the cleanest places in the world. But most of the people who visit this place don't take the time to notice how truly clean and sterile this room is. As for the others… well, it's too late for them.

Innocence- It all happened so fast, nobody could have stopped it. He didn't even seem to care about all the people watching. Didn't seem to notice that his little girl was one of them. Didn't stop to think about what it would do to her. But she saw it all. The quick movements, the moment of rising panic and fear, the discharge, the blood. She saw her father crumple to the ground in a pool of his own blood. No longer was she an innocent 11 year old girl, but an emotionally scarred young woman with an image burned into her memory that would haunt her forever.

Peace- The way she looked when she was sleeping. So content, curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. Her face serene, her breathing calm and even. So at peace with the world, and there was nowhere either of them would rather be. He loved to watch her sleep, and he loved to share that peace with her.

A/N: Yes, I know I kind of jumped around with emotions here. I went from depressing right into something cheesy and fluffy, but I felt like I had to. I didn't want to end this on the sad, gloomy note of 'Innocence'. Oh, and if you didn't get 'Cleanliness' it was talking about the morgue. Anyways, the next color is purple.


	4. Purple

Purple

Power- You may not want to, but you have no choice but to listen. Failing to do so could cost you your job, or, at the very least, get you in some serious trouble. When he asks for something, he isn't really asking. The man before him at least had the courtesy to put his commands in the form of suggestions. You're not quite sure what it is, but something about this man just seems abrasive to you. He gets under your skin, and isn't very subtle about doing so. He may not be as good, as kind, or as affable as the one before him, but he's your captain and, like it or not, you have to listen to him.

Mystery- Each case is covered with its own unique shroud; a misty veil of ambiguity. Regardless of how simple things may appear, there is always a level of mystery to everything. But no matter how thick this layer may seem, it is never impossible to discover the truth. It is simply a matter of evidence and deduction. Using whatever resources are available, one can always solve the mystery, and close a case.

Wisdom- Captain James Deakins had been on the force a good many years. As a result, he had been in many different situations and knew how to handle things. As Captain of the Major Case Squad, he found he had to use many of the skills he had learned over the years. Especially working with the particular detectives that were in his squad. He quickly learned that although they may have an unusual way of doing things, Goren and Eames were two of the best detectives in the NYPD and they worked together excellently. And although he may have been sentenced to ten years on Staten Island , and she was from the ever-interfering Feds, Logan and Barek were an outstanding team as well. Not many Captains would have been able to see this. But he did.

Passion- Bobby is passionate about his work. In fact, some people might go so far as to say that work is the only thing he cares about. Those people would be wrong. What Robert Goren is truly passionate about is his partner. And that passion is very much evident in the way he kisses her; the way he makes love to her. He cherishes her more than anything else in the world, and he needs her to know that. And she does.

A/N:By the way, this chapter was beta'ed by the wonderful Metisse. Major thanks!


	5. Blue

A/N: I've been getting just the greatest reviews from people on this! So, thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. It makes me happy.

Blue

Sadness – It was an oppressive cloud hovering relentlessly over his head, following him wherever he went. It rained down its little droplets of depression upon him, and washed any joy out of every waking moment of his day. The cloud was a constant, the only stable, sure thing left in his life now. Everything else was either gone, or too unpredictable to rely on. So he welcomed the little cloud of sadness in his life, because he had a feeling that it was one thing that would stay.

Tranquility – It flows over her like a river, a warmth forms in the very center of her being and slowly spreads throughout her body. Her breathing evens, and in that moment, it seems impossible to find anything in the world that bothers her. There is nothing she would rather feel, no where she would rather be, than here, now, in his arms.

Honesty – He trusts his partner with his life. She knows things about him that nobody else knows. She knows about his mother, his brother, and now his father. He wanted to tell her sooner, and now he wishes that he did, but it never seemed appropriate. What was he supposed to do? "Oh, by the way Eames, remember that guy Brady? You know, the rapist and serial killer? Well, I think he might be my father." Sure. That would go over well. So, really, he wanted to be honest with her, but he couldn't. Because being honest with her meant being honest with himself, and he wasn't sure if he was really ready to do that just yet.

A/N: Wow, this chapter wasn't nearly as hard to write as I thought it would be.


End file.
